Mirada
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Verde. Ojos verde aguamarina. ¿Existe ese color de ojos? Para Merida Seragaki, quien ama tanto los crossovers como yo. Autor de la portada: Lena.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo lo escribe sin intenciones de lucro. El siguiente ficparticipa en el reto: Amigo Secreto 2016. Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **¡Para Merida Seragaki! Espero que lo disfrutes, que te la hayas pasado super bien en estas fiestas y que el próximo año leas y escribas muchos más fanfics.**

 **Aclaraciones: AU Moderno.**

* * *

 **Mirada.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman odiaba las compras navideñas por un motivo, y el salir de su apartamento a buscar los regalos para Isabel y Farlan en ese mismo momento solo solidificaban el sentimiento. El centro comercial estaba lleno de familias con niños haciendo compras de última hora. No es como si él estuviera en la misma situación.

A su izquierda y derecha habían muchas personas, y empezó a sentirse un poco claustrofóbico por lo que se rindió por un momento y encontró una banca vacía en la zona de comida del centro para sentarse y respirar. Miró como todos pasaba a su alrededor. _Ugh, el mocoso acaba de hurgarse la nariz y sus padres le acaban de dar una galleta, que puto asco._

El calor humano del edifcio era abrumador y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello empezó a irritarlo, se la quitó con un suspiro y la colocó en su regazo _porque ni de putas la iba a dejar donde la gente pone su culo, muchas gracias._ Sacó su celular por costumbre para ver si no tenía mensajes. El aparato empezó a vibrar una y otra vez cuando activó el Internet, la mayoría siendo de Hange y sus putos memes mientras que el único de Erwin era el itinerario de entregas de la próxima semana.

A través de los traga luces del techo se podía ver que ya estaba oscureciendo a pesar de que todavía fuera temprano, pero las personas seguían llegando como si fuera mediodía. Decidió que necesitaba un café. Miró alrededor de la plaza principal, tratando de evitar al horroroso Santa Claus sentado en frente del árbol gigante de navidad para las fotos. _Que trabajo tan miserable._ Pensó mientras veía como los "duendes" trataban de controlar a los niños y otros se peleaban con los padres que reclamaban el precio de la foto.

Hizo contacto visual con uno de ellos por accidente. _¿Verdes? ¿Quién tiene esa clase de suerte? Ah... El limpiador verde se acabó hoy en la mañana y Farlan lo va a necesitar…_ Su mirada empezó a buscar el supermercado mientras empezaba a hacer una lista mental de lo que necesitaría comprar además del regalo de sus compañeros de piso y se puso de pie para irse lo antes posible.

 **.-.-.**

Cuando salió del edificio ya estaba empezando a nevar. Llevó sus manos a su cuello para acomodarse la bufanda y al darse cuenta de que no estaba, maldijo la existencia de la Navidad.

 **.-.-.**

– ¡Pequeño Grinch! _–_ Levi frunció el ceño. Miró el reloj. 8:29 de la mañana. _Muy temprano para esta mierda._ _–_ ¿Recibiste el itinerario de Erwin? Necesito que me confirmes dos de las entregas _–_ Hange Zoe entró a su oficina azotando la puerta.

– No soy su puta secretaria, ve y pregúntale a la que le pagan por eso _–_ contestó sin levantar la mirada de la computadora.

– Pero tu oficina queda más cerca ¿no? _–_ la chica se sentó en el sofá sin preocuparse por mantener sus piernas juntas a pesar de vestir una falda. _–_ Además, he descubierto lo que necesitas en esta vida _–_ Ackerman alzó la ceja mientras se ponía de pie para llegar a la impresora. Tomó la hoja y verificó que la información fuera correcta. Asintiendo satisfecho, tomó uno de los folders y lo guardó dentro.

– Verás, hay una app que-

–Aquí está el itinerario, ahora largo – le entregó la carpeta y volvió a su silla. Fingió trabajar mientras pensaba en que hacer para seguir ignorando a Hange.

– Que te permite conocer personas si sus perfiles coinciden y encontré alguien perfecto para ti – Hange aceptó el documento y siguió hablando mientras jugaba _Deemo_ en su celular.

– No me interesa ver a un estúpido que esta desesperado por sexo – Abrió un nuevo documento y empezó a llenar el primer reporte de la semana para Erwin. – Menos si tú lo planeaste.

– Como quieras, el chico es un estudiante-

– Peor aún –

– De artes y es bastante popular –

– Adiós Hange –

– ¡Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo! – la chica terminó de tocar la canción y finalmente se fue.

 **.-.-.**

– Entonces, es un estudiante de artes y fotografía, le gustan los videojuegos y parece que práctica krav maga, son el uno para el otro – Levi la miró inexpresivo. _¿En qué puto mundo tenemos algo en común? Es solo otro mocoso._ El almuerzo había empezado hace media hora y el pelinegro seguía sin poder comer el espagueti que le había preparado Isabel.

– ¡Ah! Tiene cuenta de Instagram – Decidió simplemente ignorar toda la verborrea que su compañera estaba diciendo para concentrarse en su comida. Al final, el espagueti estaba un poco salado. _¿Cómo haces el puto espagueti mal?_ Tal vez Farlan había peleado con Isabel, otra vez _._

– Levi –El ambiente cambió, se volvió tensó y su estómago se torció ante la intensidad de la mirada café de su compañera. Después de todos, de las cinco veces que había escuchado la voz seria de Hange Zoe, Levi Ackerman terminó dos de ellas en el hospital intoxicado por alcohol y las otras dos con su apartamento lleno de strippers, una gallina y varios pingüinos en su congelador. Hizo todo lo posible para no recordar la quinta cuando Erwin tuvo que pagar la fianza por daños a propiedad privada de los dos.

– No –

– Pero mira-

– No –

– Hay varios di-

– No –

– -bujos tuyos y está pidiendo ayuda para encontrarte –

– ¿Qué? – su estómago empezó a revolverse por segunda vez en día, y agradeció estar sentado desde un principio porque sentía que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerza. _Otro jodido acosador no. Finalmente me quité a Oluo de encima._

– Son el uno para el otro – lo dijo mientras le pasaba el celular. Levi lo tomó y empezó a mirar el perfil del mocoso. Estaba lleno de dibujos con varias fotografías rompiendo el patrón. Lo poco que sabía Levi del arte le permitía saber que, en realidad, los trabajos eran bastante buenos. Incluso en su propia foto de perfil se podía ver la dedicación que le tenía a la fotografía. Entonces decidió enfocarse en lo subido más recientemente.

 _¿Qué jodidos...?_

Eran varios bocetos de un rostro que él conocía bien. Lo veía todas las jodidas mañanas en el espejo. En los tres que había subido no tenía expresión alguna, y sin embargo, los ojos dejaban ver algo que ni él mismo entendía _y son mis putos ojos._

El más reciente era uno de cuerpo completo donde estaba sentado en una banca, mirando su celular; el fondo no era muy detallado y parecía que se había hecho más rápido que los otros. Levi trató de recordar si ese día había visto a alguien en especial, recordando momentáneamente el contacto visual que había tenido con los ojos verdes. Sintió sus orejas empezar a tonarse calientes _y no, joder, él no estaba sonrojado. No era una puta colegiala._

– Awn, Levi, mi pequeño duende solitario, finalmente haz encontrado el oro al final del arco iris – la voz de Hange volvió a ser el chirrido de unas uñas contra una pizarra.

– Ni en tus putos sueños Zoe, es solo otro mocoso que no tiene puto control de sus hormonas si lo encontraste en Tinder – le devolvió el celular sin volver a mirar el dibujo.

– ¡Pero está pidiendo ayuda para encontrarte! ¡Es totalmente el Cindy para tu Grinch! – miró el espagueti salado una vez más y decidió terminar su comida en su oficina. Empezó a volver a empaquetar su almuerzo, pensando que tal vez necesitaría aromatizante para que su lugar de trabajo no apestara a alimento.

– Erwin quiere los dos reportes sobre las entregar de Beijing y el incidente de Londres – dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba sola a su compañera, que seguía con la misma verborrea del mocoso.

 **.-.-.**

 _*Tiene una notificación de Whatsapp*_

Para: Grinch enanizado

De: Hange (Max)

Recibido 4:37 p.m.

 **LEEEEEEEEEVI**

Recibido 4:37 p.m.

 **hay una exposición de te en la ciudad**

Recibido 4:39 p.m.

 **vamos?**

Para: Cuatro-ojos

De: Levi

Recibido 4:41 a.m.

 **¿Dónde y cuando?**

Para: Grinch enanizado

De: Hange (Max)

Recibido 4:42 p.m.

 **veámonos en el puesto de café de siempre dentro de una hora! no llegues tarde!**

 **.-.-.**

 _Maldita cuatro-ojos, dijo que llegaría puntual y aquí estoy, en el puto frío, hubiéramos acordado un lugar con calefacción si sabía que llegaría tarde._ Maldijo en su mente mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas y subió un poco más el cuello del abrigo que llevaba. Había olvidado que ya no tenía bufanda y no había tenido tiempo de comprar otra.

 _Al menos el té valdrá la pena…_ Cuando sintió sus manos tibias las metió a los bolsos del abrigo oscuro que había decidido llevar tratando de mantenerlas calientes y miró a su alrededor buscando los lentes de Hange. Había varias personas haciendo fila por un café del pequeño puesto, todas concentradas en sus celulares. Decidió que era mejor observar el cielo.

Las nubes eran grises y espesas, parecía que ya era de noche a pesar de ser solo las cinco y media de la tarde y probablemente nevaría. Levi frunció el ceño pensando que tendría que volver a quitar la nieve de su pequeño balcón.

– Dis-disculpa – una voz masculina trató de llamar su atención, y él solamente se hizo de lado para dejar pasar al chico. Cuando no hizo nada, se dignó a mirar al extraño.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue _¿Quién diablos no es un maldito gigante ahora?_ Y cuando sus ojos encontraron por fin el rostro del chico, su corazón hizo un extraño saltó. _Espero no tener un maldito paro cardíaco y que Hange llegue en ese momento._

Verde. Ojos verde aguamarina. _¿Existe ese color de ojos?_ La piel bronceada se veía mucho más cálida por el sonrojo del frío. _Es del puto frío y no por otra cosa._ El gorro tejido ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello, pero varios mechones que enmarcaban su cara eran castaños. La mitad de su rostro estaba semi-oculta por una bufanda azul.

La chaqueta gris del chico hacia que resaltara la mochila cruzada que llevaba, sus manos únicamente ocupadas por una pequeña bolsa blanca.

– ¿Es usted Levi? ¿A esperado mucho tiempo aquí? – el mocoso le ofreció una sonrisa.

– ¿Quién putas eres tú y por qué me buscas? – nunca olvidando los movimientos que le había enseñado la vida en la calle, tomó al chico por el cuello, obligándolo a agacharse hasta su altura y mirarlo a los ojos, la gente a su alrededor empezó a mirarlos y murmurar.

– So-solo quería regresarle su bu-bufanda – el chico tartamudeó evitando su mirada y enrojeciendo aún más. Levi frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es mía? – apretó más su agarre y lo acercó. El aliento del mocoso olía a menta.

– L-la olvi-do en el ce-centro comercial ha-hace una se-semana y y-yo la recogí – sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa que sentía y finalmente lo dejo ir, el castaño suspiró y volvió a acomodarse la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

– ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? – sus ojos eran fríos, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos del extraño, tratando de entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

– Ah, la señorita Hange me mandó un mensaje y-

– Maldita cuatro-ojos – Levi masculló por lo bajo, maldiciendo a su compañera de trabajo. – Entonces eres tú el que anda como un jodido acosador – concluyó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba al mocoso con desprecio.

– A-ah… ¿Vio los dibujos? – el chico rascó su mejilla izquierda con uno de sus dedos en algo parecido a un tic nervioso. – Bueno, es que era la persona más atractiva en ese momento-

Levi sintió las orejas calientes debajo de sus orejeras y miro con fastidio al mocoso. El castaño calló y empezó a jugar con la bolsa que llevaba, finalmente abriéndola y sacando su bufanda verde.

– Mi nombre es Eren Yeager – dijo mientras se acercaba a él con paso decidido. Levi tensó su cuerpo, esperando algún golpe. Al final, el chico solamente enrolló la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y lo miró a los ojos – Por favor salga conmigo.

– ¿Ah?

 **.-.-.**

La exposición de té no estaba muy llena, con solamente personas mayores y uno que otro adulto paseando por el lugar.

Levi hacia una parada en cada stand, viendo la calidad de las hojas, oliendo y probando diferentes tipos de té, comprando diferentes marcas y nuevas tazas.

– ¿Señor Levi? – la voz de Eren lo distrajo cuando estaba seleccionando entre varias tazas. Miró al castaño con una ceja levantada antes de volver a poner su atención en los juegos de té. Alzó una de las teteras que parecía bastante vieja.

– Solo tengo 31 años maldito mocoso, el señor esta demás – gruño mientras volvía a dejar la tetera y escogía el juego completo hecho de barro. El arte de hacer té hacía que necesitará tener uno hecho de este material, pues el té tiende a cambiar de sabor con los diferentes materiales y hojas usados.

– ¿Saldrá conmigo? –

– Cuando no seas un maldito mocoso lo pensaré.

* * *

 **Entré a un intercambio de fics. Dont kill me, just trying to make friends. Si te gusto el fic, deja tu review y agrega a favoritos :D Visita mi perfil en caso de que quieras leer otros de mis fics y apoyes a la artista de la portada :D ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Portada:** **Artista Lena_レナ (Sus links estarán en mi perfil para que la sigan y apoyen su trabajo)**


End file.
